Un sueño hecho realidad
by El superviviente de Castro
Summary: Una historia alternativa entre Gohan y Videl.


_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Por favor, lean esto para no confundir esta historia, en la historia Videl no sabe artes marciales, es una chica normal. _

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

**Capítulo único**

Yo me encontraba en mi clase de la preparatoria, sentado en mi pupitre, el profesor Alfonso entró en la clase y dijo:

"Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones de verano. Me gustaría decir que en la entrada hay una nueva alumna, por favor tratarla bien y haceros muy buenos amigos"

Una bella chica entró en la clase algo tímida pero tuvo el valor de presentarse.

"Hola a todos, soy Videl y tengo 16 años, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos" – dije ella

El profesor le pidió a la chica que se sentará, y le dijo que lo hiciera en el único asiento libre, y que casualidad que era el que estaba al lado mía.

La chica se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Yo la miré y me quede fascinado con su bella sonrisa, y su corto cabello, me perdía en el mar de sus ojos y nunca sentí nada como lo que siento ahora.

"¿Qué es lo que siento?, no será a eso que le llaman amor a primera vista". – pensé

De repente, salí de mis pensamientos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – me dijo la joven

"Eh... Gohan" – dije algo cortado

"MM... Así que Gohan, ¿cuántos años tienes?" – me preguntó Videl

"Pues 16, vivo en los Montes Paoz" – le respondí a Videl.

"Pero eso está muy lejos de aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, a unos 1000 km, pero cojo el tren de las cinco de la mañana" – dije algo nervioso

…

Eran las tres, hora de salir. Videl me paró de pronto y me dijo:

"Una pregunta Gohan, ¿tú has salido en la televisión alguna vez?. Creo que te vi en los... Juegos de Célula" – dijo Videl sorprendida

Yo no supe que decir, solo me quedé callado como un idiota.

"Ajá, lo sabía" – dijo Videl – recuerdo que te vi pero con el pelo rubio.

"Por favor, Videl, no se lo digas a nadie, guardame el secreto, prefiero pasar desapercibido" – dije con cagalera

"Vale, se guardar un secreto pero, me gustaría pedirte un favor algo especial. Querría que me enseñaras artes marciales" – dijo Videl con timidez

"Pero... será muy duro" – dije

"No me importa, solo quiero aprender lo básico y volar"

"Vale, creo que no será problema" – dije con una sonrisa. "Esa chica tan hermosa estaría conmigo aprendiendo artes marciales" pensé algo pícaro

…

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que comencé a enseñarles artes marciales a Videl en los Montes Paoz. Ella había aprendido bastante y pronto estaría preparada para volar. Además sabía todo sobre mí. Ella y yo estábamos haciendo una batalla de entrenamiento cuando ambos clavamos nuestros puños en el estómago del otro.

"Ahh" – gritó Videl por el dolor, lo contrario que a mi que no me dolió en absoluto

"Lo siento, Videl. ¿te sientes mejor?" – dije precipitadamente

Pero Videl había perdido el conocimiento. La cogí y la apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol para que descansara, yo hice lo mismo, me senté y eché una cabezadita.

Videl despertó, miró a su alrededor, yo seguía durmiendo por lo que no me di cuenta de que había despertado.

"Aún me duele algo el estómago, pero, ¿dónde está Gohan?" – miró a su derecha y me vio durmiendo – "debe haberme dejado aquí para que descansara, pero que tierno"

Videl se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después me zarandeó y me desperté.

"Hola Gohan" – dijo Videl

"Ah, Videl, ¿ya estás mejor?"

"Sí, ya casi no me duele"

"Perdona, no quería darte tan fuerte"

Creo que Videl no me escucho pero me preguntó algo que me emocionó bastante.

"Gohan, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?"

Yo no sabía que responder pero acabé aceptando.

…

Llevábamos más de tres horas de cita, habíamos cenado, hablado, reído, así que estábamos agotados. Ambos estábamos sentados en un banco del parque, hablando de la vida, cuando de repente entre las sombras apareció un tipo con una pistola.

"Dadme todo vuestro dinero" – nos dijo

"Jamás, vete de aquí o tendré que acabar contigo" – dijo bastante valeroso

"Así que con esas estamos"

El delincuente apuntó a Videl y le disparó, yo me moví a la velocidad de la luz y me puse delante de ella con los brazos abiertos. … La bala me dio a mí, se me nubló la vista (aunque sea un saiyan, las balas le hacen daño aunque menos que a un ser humano normal).

"¡NOOOOO!" – Videl se abalanzó sobre el tipo y le acertó unos cuantos golpes en el estómago, eso provocó que el ladrón huyera.

Videl llamó al 112 lo antes posible y llamó a su padre para decirle que Gohan había tenido un accidente y que pasaría con él la noche en el hospital (Su padre era Mr. Satán el campeón del mundo, pero Videl no había luchado nunca como él). Videl tuvo que colgar porque Gohan dijo algo.

"Videl, por favor, dile a mi madre, a mi padre y a Goten que los quiero. Además, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor estar contigo estos últimos meses, has sido mi mejor amiga... te quiero Videl Satán" – Dijo Gohan. Después de esto, cerró los ojos y ya no vio nada más.

…

Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi una habitación blanca, ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¿en el paraíso o en el infierno? Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Videl sentada en una silla mirándome.

"Al fin has despertado" – me dijo

"¿Qué ha pasado?" – le pregunté algo confuso

"¿Qué que ha pasado?" – me dijo – "casi mueres por mi culpa, aunque seas un saiyan una bala es mortal para ti" dijo ella con los ojos llorosos

"Eh, eh, eh, no te pongas así, no me gusta ver a tu preciosos ojos triste" – dije yo (no se como fui capaz de decir eso)

"Pero, por qué lo hiciste?" – dijo ella

"No se, en ese momento solo pensaba en protegerte" – dije

Videl al oír eso, se quedó callada, con los ojos abiertos como platos; pero de repente comenzó a cerrarlos y a acercarse a mí cada vez más. La mente Gohan trabajaba a un millón por hora, no sabía como reaccionar, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmesí; tantas batallas desde que era pequeño... pero ni Piccolo, ni su padre, ni nadie, lo había preparado para esto. Era hora de dar ese paso, no podía echarse para atrás. Gohan cerró sus ojos y se rindió al tierno beso. El beso duró unos 45 segundos. Los dos se separaron, rojos como tomates y con la respiración agitada.

Después de lo que había sucedido, Gohan tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirle a Videl que saliera con él.

"Videl, ¿t-te gus-gustaría s-ser mi n-novia?"

Videl esbozó una sonrisa y respondió:

"Claro que me gustaría Gohan"

Gohan sonrió, por fin había tenido el valor suficiente como para declararle su amor.

"Gohan, nos vemos después, creo que fuera hay alguien que quiere verte, adiós" – dijo Videl

Después de esto, entró en la habitación, Chi-chi (o Milk), Goku, Goten, Krilin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma y Yayirobai.

"Gohan, hijo mío, ¿como estás?" – me dijo mi madre

"Mejor" – respondí, algo avergonzado por la cantidad de gente que había en la sala

"Hermano, eres muy valiente" – dijo Goten

"Eso, hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti" – me dijo mi padre

"Gohan, eres todo un hombre, has dado tu vida por esa chica" – dijo Yamcha

"Puff... Yo también lo hubiera hecho" – dijo Yayirobai

"Tu que vas a hacer, Yayi" – dijo Krilin – "tu hubieras salido corriendo"

"Pues anda que tú..." – dijo Yayirobai con indiferencia

"Paso de ti..." dijo Krilin riéndose

Piccolo prefería no hablar porque si hablaba era para decir que no podía dejarse herir de esa manera pero él dio su vida para salvarlo varios años atrás.

"Gohan, eres un verdadero hombre, has salvado a tu novia" – dijo Bulma

"Que no es mi novia" – dije, sin acordarme que ahora si lo era, pero preferí callarmelo un tiempo

De pronto Vegeta intervino.

"¿Os podríais ir un momento fuera?, quiero hablar con él a solas" – dijo Vegeta

Todos se fueron sin rechistar y me quedé solo con Vegeta en la habitación.

"Gohan, eres un guerrero del espacio, un saiyan, eres parte del pueblo más poderoso del universo, eres incluso el ser más poderoso del universo (a Vegeta le costó admitir eso hace mucho tiempo). Y te has dejado caer tan bajo… solo para salvar a una chiquilla ¿Por qué? No te quiero decir que dejarás que le dispararan pero no deberías haberte puesto tú en medio para salvarla..."

Después de esto, Vegeta salió de la habitación y para mi sorpresa entró Mr. Satán.

"Hola Gohan, quería... quería darte las gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hija, estoy sinceramente agradecido" – dijo Mr. Satán – "creo que eres el hombre más indicado para estar con ella, y yo os doy mi bendición; no hace falta demostrar que eres más fuerte que yo porque sabía nada más verte, que eras el chico que derrotó a célula y está claro que acabarías conmigo rápido. Bueno, Gohan, solo era esto, estoy feliz de que estés saliendo con mi hija, adiós"

"Adiós, señor" – dije algo confuso por lo que me acababa de decir

…

Los días pasaron y a Gohan le dieron el alta médica. Estaba preparado para volver a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja para seguir con sus estudios. Gohan aún tenía la herida de la bala vendada pero ya podía moverse con normalidad. Aterrizó en el tejado del instituto y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las aulas. Antes de entrar en el pasillo se encontró con Videl, se saludaron con un beso y entraron juntos cogidos de la mano. Cuando las chicas vieron a Gohan se pusieron como locas pero pararon al verlo cogido de la mano con Videl. Videl sonreía, ahora el chico más popular del colegio estaba con ella y eso para ella era un sueño hecho realidad.

**FIN**


End file.
